U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0014998, entitled METHOD OF DIAGNOSIS OF HUMAN ORGANISM, discusses a human diagnostic method that involves applying an electromagnetic field to fingers contacting an electrode, obtaining visual images of resulting “gas discharge streamers,” dividing the visual images into sectors corresponding to various human organs or systems, and projecting the sectors onto a single image formed along the contour of the silhouette of the human body. (See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0014998 ¶0010.) The resulting single image can be compared to a reference image, such as to give a diagnosis or evaluate an effect of a therapy. (See id. at ¶0029.)
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0084845, entitled METHOD FOR DETERMINING THE ANXIETY LEVEL OF A HUMAN BEING, discusses determining a gas discharge luminosity around a finger in response to an applied electromagnetic field via a glass plate electrode—(1) directly, and (2) in the presence of an intervening polymer film. A level of anxiety of the human being is determined using information from these two different measurements.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,866, entitled HOLISTIC METHOD OF TREATING INJURED OR PATHOLOGIC TISSUE WITH A LASER, discusses body energy paths of Eastern medicine, referred to as meridian pathways and Jin Shin Jyutsu energy pathways. (See U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,866 at col. 1, lines 23-26.) It explains that in acupuncture a localized tissue problem area is treated by needling trigger points consisting of nerve endings known to be interconnected along an energy flow path to the localized problem area. (See id. at col. 1, lines 26-29.) It instead uses laser treatment along an energy path to normalize energy flow in a problematic area. (See id. at col. 1, lines 54-62.)